Don't Worry Nothing Change
by hyuknie
Summary: Cerita Kyuhyun yang begitu dewasa dalam menyikapi semua kejadian yang hadir beberapa bulan terakhir. Cerita Sungmin yang berusaha mengekspresikan rasa cintanyauntuk Kyuhyun pada semua orang. Kyumin Forever


**Title : Don't Worry, Nothing Change**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Drabble**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

**Summary :**

**Cerita Kyuhyun yang begitu dewasa dalam menyikapi semua kejadian yang hadir beberapa bulan terakhir. Cerita Sungmin yang berusaha mengekspresikan rasa cintanyauntuk Kyuhyun pada semua orang. Kyumin Forever**

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** **_**Don't Worry, Nothing Change**_** *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun sedang bersantai didalam kamarnya, sejak pagi yang lalu, tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dilingkungannya. Ia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi saat buang air, pergi ke dapur saat makan siang dan selanjutnya kembali ke kamar, memainkan gadget kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas surat yang ada di meja nakasnya. Hembusan pasrah yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali memutar video Radio Star yang menampilkan dirinya bersama dengan Hyung yang paling ia cintai.

'_Kyuhyunie sering berlatih bersama kami, mana yang boleh diucapkan, mana yang tidak boleh diucapkan'_

'_Apakah Sungmin-ssi adalah orang yang menjadi bahan percobaan Kyuhyun?'_

'_Ne, Sungmin hyung adalah tikus percobaanku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sungmin Hyung jalan pulang ke dorm'_

'_aaaa~~~ ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu'_

Bait demi bait itu masih terngiang di telinga Kyuhyun. Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti yang Jong Shin, Kim Gura pikirkan. Sungmin bukan tidak pulang ke dorm untuk menghindari Kyuhyun karena lelah menjadi kelinci percobaannya, mereka tidak tahu mengapa Sungmin jarang pulang ke dorm.

CKLEK…

"Kyunie~~~~" suara mendayu itu menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun yang sedang 'bersantai'

"Oh, Chagi… Kemari sayang" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Ia merebahkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti apa yang kulakukan chagi…" Kyuhyun melirik Surat yang ada di meja nakas nya itu.

"Kau sudah membacanya? Kau membaca surat kelulusan audisi itu? Aku seperti kembali saat masa-masa audisi di SM. Ah~~~ Akhirnya kerja kerasku selama ini berhasil."

"Ne… Kau berhasil sayang. Bahkan kau sampai lupa pulang ke dorm untuk audisi wamil bagian polisi militer itu. Aku jadi kesepian" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne~~~ Mianhae Kyunie. Mianhae… Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Cukup habisi sisa waktumu sebelum wamil hanya padaku. Tidak ada lain, tidak boleh ada fanservice dengan orang lain. Tidak boleh… Hanya aku. Kau mengerti?"

"Termasuk Eunhyukie?" Sungmin mendongak melihat ke wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung mungil Sungmin.

"Awww…"

"Ne…Termasuk Eunhyuk hyung. Tidak boleh ada istilah adik kesayangan lagi. Kau ini tidak setia sekali, siapa adik kesayanganmu? Aku atau Eunhyuk hyung, eoh?"

"Isss… Aku pria sejati. Mana mungkin tidak setia, Eunhyukie adalah adik kesayangan ku, tapi kau adalah kekasih yang paling aku cintai. Kau puas sekarang?" tanya Sungmin merengut.

"Ne…Aku puas. Hahahahaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang merajuk.

"Kajja kita tidur…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** **_**Don't Worry, Nothing Change**_** *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak Kyuhyun mendapati surat dari dinas kepolisian mengenai kelulusan Sungmin, hatinya menjadi tidak menentu. Ia sedih, Sungmin akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun ia juga bangga, kekasih hatinya layak mendapatkan tempat terbaik dimanapun ia berada, dan Kyuhyun berjanji bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah sedikitpun menampakan rasa ketidakrelaan dan kesedihannya di depan orang banyak terutama Sungmin, karena bagi Kyuhyun waktu 2 tahun tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Kyuhyun adalah milik Sungmin dan Sungmin adalah milik Kyuhyun selamanya, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Bahkan dunia pun seakan menjawab semuanya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara mereka.

::

::

_Cerita bagaikan kucing dan tikus, tom and jerry, selalu bertengkar tapi terlihat cinta didalamnya, ini dia pasangan yang disebut Joyers Couple, Super Junior's Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

"Kau lihat ini Sungmin-ah… Kalian bahkan sudah Go Public" Kangin mengingatkan Kyumin yang sedang berada di backstage Fanmeeting Tony Moly.

"Kau lihat itu hyung… Tidak perlu Fan Service, orang-orang tidak buta." Kyuhyun berbangga diri sambil merapikan untaian rambutnya.

::

::

~oOo~

"_Cukup habisi sisa waktumu sebelum wamil hanya padaku. Tidak ada lain, tidak boleh ada fanservice dengan orang lain. Tidak boleh… Hanya aku. Kau mengerti?"_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun waktu itu selalu terngiang di telinga Sungmin, ia sangat bangga dengan kekasihnya itu. Ternyata Kyuhyunnya benar-benar telah dewasa, menanggapi wajib militernya dengan kepala dingin dan tenang, tidak egois dan mengutamakan kepentingan dirinya. Ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

::

Shindong yang berada di belakang Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang. \

"Aku membaca surat dari dinas kepolisian itu. Semoga kau bisa menghadapi nya dengan baik, semoga Kyuhyun bisa bersikap dewasa" nasihat Shindong berbisik.

Sungmin menangkup tangan Shindong yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. " Kyuhyun sudah sangat dewasa Shindongie, hanya saja terkadang bisa berubah jadi kekanakan lagi jika kau tidak melepas pelukanmu" Sungmin ingin menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun, tidak ada fan service lagi.

Shindong yang mengerti ucapan Sungmin kembali ke tempatnya, berdiri sejajar dengan para member tepat di samping Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dengan tindakan Shindong dan berbisik sebentar dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyampaikan salamnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Aku pegang janjiku. Jangan cemburu dengan Shindong" bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun membalas dengan senyuman dan berbisik. "Gomawoyo chagiya~~~"

::

::

Hari ini Shindong, Sungmin Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun melakukan shooting untuk acara The Genius 2.

Sungmin sangat berhati-hati dengan gerak-gerik para hyung yang jadi lawan tandingnya itu. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha mendekati Sungmin baik itu secara langsung maupun hanya tatapan mata.

Sungmin bukan orang yang tidak ramah, dengan perlakuan yang baik dari orang lain, sepantasnya ia juga membalas dengan perlakuan yang baik. Tapi jangan lupa, masih ada Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan seakan menyatakan Sungmin adalah miliknya, tidak boleh ada yang mendekatinya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menjaga jarak dengan para hyung itu. Sungmin harus menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun.

_Super Junior's Sungmin mendapatkan $5000_

Pengumuman kemenangan itu di kumandangkan, itu berarti Sungmin sudah bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Dinas kepolisian melakukan tes lanjutannya kembali." Kata Sungmin untuk ketiga anggota Super Junior lainnya. Sungmin berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun, membawanya ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Aku pergi ne… Kalian lanjutkan acaranya. CUP" Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Jangan lupa, sabtu ini musical terakhirku. Tidak ada alasan kau menonton Hero Musical lagi" balas Kyuhyun menyindir.

"Kekekekkeke… Aku berjanji. Tapi kau tahu, aku tidak suka keramaian. Eottoke?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku akan meminta Changmin untuk ikut denganmu. Jadi siapapun yang mengusikmu, akan menjadi cemilan Monster Food itu. Eotte?"

"Arasseo, Yeobo~~~~ Bye"

"Hyung…Aku tambah satu syarat lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Sungmin pergi.

"Syarat? Wamil…? Baiklah, katakan master~~~"

"Kau harus pulang ke dorm dan tidur di kamar ku. Cha…Manager hyung sudah menunggumu, aku akan keluar, Annyong chagi~~~~ Cup" Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau minta aku untuk bercinta dengan mu sepanjang malam aku juga bersedia Kyu. Hihihih…Aigo, apa yang kupikirkan. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** **_**Don't Worry, Nothing Change**_** *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin menepati janjinya untuk datang ke musical Kyuhyun. Walaupun dengan pengawalan Changmin, tetapi Sungmin masih tetap tidak nyaman dengan keramaian yang ada disekitarnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan akan keramaian itu, namun segera kembali berubah ceria saat ia sudah tiba di backstage dan menemui Kyuhyun – Kekasihnya.

"Kyunie~~~~~" panggil Sungmin.

"Kau datang, Chagi~~~" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tentu…"

"Tapi ada apa dengan wajahmu ini, mengapa cemberut? Apa Changmin berbuat masalah? Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak… Kau—"

"Isss…Kau cerewet Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kurang nyaman karena keramaian ini." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan baju musicalnya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya takut orang berpikiran macam-macam. Ayo kita berfoto bersama"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** **_**Don't Worry, Nothing Change**_** *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berbaring lelah di ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan intim mereka. Kegiatan mereka mungkin akan terus berlanjut jika saja ponsel Kyuhyun tidak berdering kencang dari atas meja nakasnya.

"Yeobosseo, _hahh…hhh…hhh_" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…Mengapa suaramu terdengar sangat sexy?" Ryeowook menelepon Kyuhyun. Mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa dirinya berada di urutan ke -7 untuk idol yang diinginkan menjadi kekasih.

"…hhh…hahh, benarkah? Mengapa tidak juara satu. Hahaha…Aku sedang berbaring" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang berada di pelukannya yang juga sedang berjuang mendapatkan udaranya.

"Baiklah ku tutup ne~~~"

::

::

"Suara nafasmu begitu kencang, orang-orang akan mencurigai apa yang sedang kau lakukan. apakah ~~~ begitu melelahkan?" tanya Sungmin manja dan mengusap keringat yang ada di dada Kyuhyun.

"Sunggu sangat melelahkan untuk membuatmu puas, aku tidak ingin kau mencari orang lain nanti saat di militer. Jadi aku mengeluarkan semua tenagaku untuk membuatmu menyadari, jika hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu puas. Tapi biarpun melelahkan, ini sangat menyenangkan" balas Kyuhyun yang mengusap lembut punggung polos Sungmin.

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, apapun yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku seperti melayang. Kau yang paling hebat. Aku mencintaimu. Cup" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lama, menyampaikan terima kasih atas kepuasan yang ia dapat malam ini.

"Manager hyung tadi bilang, besok mereka akan mengumumkan mengenai wajib militer ku ke publik. Tidak berita kapan waktunya, hanya mengumumkan tentang kelulusanku. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sungmin kembali berujar, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Jujur aku sedih, merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Dan lagi, Leeteuk hyung tidak ada untuk menenangkanku, aku jadi semakin kesepian. Tapi kau tenang saja chagi…masih ada Eunhyuk hyung yang kau tugaskan untuk menjagaku" Kyuhyun membalas erat pelukan Sungmin, hendak mengatakan jika ia sudah siap, tidak masalah.

"Aku akan pulang saat liburan"

"Aku tahu"

"Aku akan meneleponmu setiap weekend"

"Baiklah"

"Aku tidak akan menggoda namja lain disana"

"Itu harus"

"Dan aku akan bersedia kau nikahi 2 tahun lagi" ujar Sungmin terakhir dan memeluk Kyuhyun semakin kencang.

"…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyunie~~~~" ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, ia kembali menempatkan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin, menatap tajam mata Sungmin hendak mengatakan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan intim mereka dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Aku tidak apa. Jangan takut. Kau tidak perlu menjanjikan apa-apa. Sungguh, aku sudah belajar banyak dari waktu sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku harus menjadi dewasa. Dan 2 tahun lagi, jangan kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin yang ku kenal sekarang"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung dengan penuturan Kyuhyun, apa itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau harus menjadi Cho Sungmin 2 tahun lagi. Menyandang margaku, dan jangan pikirkan apapun selain aku sangat mencintaimu. Enyahkan pikiran bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu. Kau mengerti?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau memuaskanku lagi? Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa orang yang akan mengubah margaku 2 tahun lagi ini, adalah pria yang sangat hebat" Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun begitu dalam, biarlah ia menjadi sangat agresif, baginya, meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan banyak orang adalah hal yang paling penting sekarang. Sungmin hanya akan berlabuh di kehidupan Kyuhyun, dan itu tidak akan berubah"

"Kau menantangku? Kau meragukanku, sayang~~~" Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke dalam foxy eyes Sungmin, menyiratkan sebuah kekuasaan didalamnya.

Sungmin yang melihat mata Kyuhyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya malu. Kyuhyun begitu terlihat panas malam ini, Sungmin tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini dan kapan berakhirnya.

::

::

Dan setidaknya mereka juga tahu, cinta mereka tidak akan pernah berubah, tidak perlu ada yang dikuatirkan.

eF Ou aR I Fi I aR Kyumin~~~~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** **_**Don't Worry, Nothing Change**_** *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
